


fandom oneshots (boyxboy)

by orphan_account



Category: 5SOS, Harry Potter - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on ICE, magcon
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Fluffy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shots of your favorite boys.Requests will be taken.





	1. birthday boy // jolinsky

**Author's Note:**

> Requests will be taken!
> 
> Sentences in // are in italics.

Jack Gilinsky forgets its Johnson's birthday completely and thinks up a present, welcoming the blonde with a kiss on the cheek.  
......................

Gilinsky lazily got up that morning, wondering why it was so quiet. He then realized that Johnson wasn't there to wake him up to the sound of his keyboard while trying to think of a good tune for their next song.

/Huh, that's weird./

He plopped himself on the couch with a bowl of cereal in, as he turned on the TV, having this itching feeling in the back of his mind that he was forgetting something..

He dismissed it carelessly, throwing it over his shoulder like an old dish rag, happily content with humming with the theme song of his favorite show.

He went to get his phone from his room when the commercials were on, passing by a fairly large calendar with designs and signs, signalling to the 24th of March. He paused a little, wondering how important that day must have been if it meant to scribble on the calendar like a five year old.

Now he completely stopped to wonder, what exactly happened on the 24th of March?

His eyebrows rose increasingly high as he finally remembered, his best friend, Jack Johnson's birthday.

He almost hit himself, not believing he forgot something as important as that.  
He smiled to himself, continuing on the quest in search of his phone.

He picked it up, throwing it in the air a little as he saw the time, 10:47, and his eyes got caught on a certain number right beside it in much smaller lettering.  
24.

His brain slowed down as he tried to register why it looked so familiar...

His thoughts were interrupted to the sound of a familiar car pulling up, probably Johnson, and Jack raced down the steps awaiting his friend whilst looking at his phone all at the same time.

He caught a glimpse of the blonde boy sauntering up the steps, looking much more groomed than usual and his hair styled up in a quiff.

Gilinsky wondered why Johnson would need to dress all fancy. After all, there was nothing important about today.... Right?

The itch had come back full force as he checked his lock screen carefully, wondering just what was so important about today..

JJ dressing up top notch, the weird calendar marks and the itch that seemed to have slapped him in the face once he realized what exactly, what was going on.

/Of course!/ Gilinsky checked just to make sure, dreading the date that read March 24, knowing he could not greet his best friend with empty hands.

Too late now, as Johnson turned the knob to come inside, smiling widely as he saw his brunette friend in front of him.

Gilinsky smiled a forced smile, "Happy Birthday...?"

Johnson rolled his eyes, knowing why Gilinsky looked so guilty, not making eye contact with him and shifting from foot to foot.

/He had forgotten. Again./  
"Jack..."

And with Gilinsky worried he had made his shorter friend mad, did the most absurd thing he could think of.

The birthday boy drew his eyebrows together as his cheeks flushed and Gilinsky could feel the heat as his lips were pressed lightly on them.

Gilinsky scooted closer to wrap JJ into a hug and snuggle into his hair while whispering oh so quietly in his ear...

"Happy birthday baby boy."


	2. curly haired boys // ryden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon can't stop thinking about the cute transfer student by the name of Ryan Ross.

Brendon sighed, daydreaming about the new curly haired transfer student that came with Josh.

He clearly remembered the red that had seeped into the shorter boy's cheeks, making him look prettier than he already was.

He looked at nothing in particular as his eyes flickered from one thing in the room to another, ignoring the drone of the teacher as she went on and on about English.

His eyes stuttered long enough to look out the window and see the boy who he had been thinking about since the day he'd arrived.

His hand quickly shot up as he hurriedly made an excuse to go to the bathroom when he was called on, not hearing the noise of distress the blue haired boy made to not leave him to suffer alone.

He sent a look of apology back, before turning to hurry to catch up with the boy on his mind. 

He caught a glimpse of the beautiful boy as he bent down to drink from the water fountain.

Wow, Brendon had no words on the tip of his tongue to describe the creature in front of him, who had finally noticed the attention he was receiving from the taller boy.

He had no words except for beautiful and utterly gorgeous as he scanned over Ryan's features, from the blush dusting his cheeks (slowly getting darker), to his cute nose and wide eyes.

Brendon almost groaned at the look he was given from the boy, who looked at him through thick eyelashes, smiling shyly at him while shifting from foot to foot.

"H-hi."

"H-hey," Brendon cleared his throat before repeating the greeting once more.

"Hey."

Then it was a state of staring and looking away as cheeks were warmed by the red tint, as they looked down, smiling before repeating the process a few more times.

Brendon knew he had to say something quick because even though he loved that he could stare at this beautiful creature, it would soon get awkward really quick.

He took a breath and...

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

His cheeks turned even darker, it seemed as he repeated what he had blurted out just moments before, again and again in his head.

"I-I mean if you don't want to we don't have to but-

"Its okay."

"-if you do then that'd be gre-wait..."

Brendon took a minute to comprehend what the boy had said and asked, just to make sure.

"W-what?"

The shorter boy giggled a sugary laugh that smoothened Brendon's taste buds with its sweetness, making him crave more.

Wanting to hear that beautiful laugh that came from an equally as beautiful boy.

"Sure, okay. I-I'll go with you."

And there was that shy smile again, the one that made the taller boy's knees quiver and his confidence waver as he was looked up at through long, thick eyelashes and eyes oh so innocent and oh so big.

Brendon gave a shaky but wide smile as the answer was confirmed.

"Let's get to it then."


End file.
